Stranded
by indigofrog
Summary: Sam and Dean are trapped on desert islands. Can Crowley rescue them and what will he want in return? Based on the Fanfiction Amino App Challenge: Stranded.


**Stranded**

Based on the Fanfiction Amino Challenge

Point of View: Sam Winchester

* * *

I knew working with Crowley would get us into this mess. Sure, I always said that I would love to relax on a beach, swimming in the turquoise sea and drying off in the beating sun. But I didn't plan on being stranded alone on a desert island, knowing that my brother was trapped on a different one.

"Crowley!" I continue to yell, hoping that the King of Hell would arrive soon to get us off this stupid island and back to Kansas. Metatron was nearing the end of his plan and if we weren't there to stop it, he would destroy the world.

Surely it's in Crowley's interests too to rescue us?

But I've been here for hours and there is still no sign.

It all started with the Mark of Cain. It was making Dean act...weird to say the least. He couldn't control himself, all he wanted to do was fight, and he craved the blade like a junkie craves his drug.

I had been looking for a long-term solution but until I found one, Crowley had suggested that he put us somewhere that no one can touch us, and where Dean couldn't hurt anyone.

I didn't agree but Dean went ahead with it anyway. When I blamed Crowley, he sent me to another deserted island.

For the first few hours it was fun, a stress reliever, actually, even if I was all alone. That was until Cas managed to send me a message: Metatron was coming.

Ever since I've been trying to get help, but it seems that - as promised - Crowley has completely cut us off from the rest of the world.

Night is drawing in now. I abandon my efforts at summoning Crowley and instead I decide to try to find some food and firewood.

Cautiously, I leave the beach and begin to explore the surrounding jungle, searching for wood and foraging for food. I hope that Dean has found some food. If he hasn't hasn't eaten in a while, his crankiness will already be beginning to show.

Eventually I stumble upon a dead tree and using my knife, the only weapon I have, I begin to hack at the branches. After a few minutes, I have built up quite a pile.

"Well, well, well, Moose, who would have thought that your true calling would be as a lumberjack?"

Dropping the branches I spin around to face the demon. "Crowley."

"Mind you, with all the plaid you wear, I really shouldn't be surprised."

"Where the hell have you been?" I snap, coming towards him. "I've been calling you for hours."

"I know," the King ponders, "but I had a few things to take care of while the bothersome brothers were out of my way."

I roll my eyes. I should have expected and excuse like that. "Now that you are here, we need you to take us back. Metatron is-"

"I am fully aware of what Metatron is up to," he interrupts.

"Then you'll understand why we need to go."

"I do," Crowley says, rather mysteriously. "But you see, I've become accustomed to life without you two, and I'm a little reluctant to let it go."

"Cut the crap, Crowley," I reply, becoming more annoyed by the moment. "We don't have time for this."

"I can give you an excellent deal."

I pause, staring at the King Of Hell.

"A deal?"

"A deal to get you two off these ungodly islands," Crowley smirks.

"I'm not making a deal with you Crowley."

"Then I'd better tell Dean that he needs to learn to like coconut milk."

"We trusted you," I snap in irritation.

"I'm a demon! What do you expect?"

I think for a moment. Could we get out of here without Crowley? Not on our own, obviously, and Cas struggled to get a message through, let alone teleport here and then take us back.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" I murmur as I realise that we only have one option.

"Down to the last detail," Crowley grins.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what I can do for you," the demon tells me, speaking like a true businessman. "I can get you off this island and all I want in return is your soul." I stare at him with obvious anger in my eyes. "That's not much to ask, is it?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do. You can choose to rot here." Crowley watches me and as if trying to tempt me even more, adds, "You'll get your ten years, don't forget."

"Why do you want my soul?"

"To add to my collection."

"You fetch Dean too. And leave us alone for the next decade."

"So long as you leave me alone, yes," Crowley agreed.

"Fine, but I'm not kissing you," I pull a look of disgust.

"If you insist," Crowley grimaces too. "I think we can settle this with a handshake."

My hand, rather unwillingly, slips into his and I shake it curtly.

A moment later I am standing in the bunker. Dean is beside me.

"What the hell happened?" he asks.

"Crowley teleported you off the islands," I explain. "Metatron is beginning to take over."

"Yeah," Dean murmurs, "Cas told me. I asked Crowley too but he didn't show. How did you convince him?"

"I'm just persuasive," I lie.

* * *

Please review, I would love to hear what you think since this is my first attempt at trying to write in present tense. I hope it read well.

Also, keep an eye out for more Supernatural stories from me. They are on the way!

Indigofrog


End file.
